<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart Between Us(PODFIC) by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403564">A Heart Between Us(PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom'>WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While busting a slavery auction Cole accidentally purchases a very young slave. Zane agrees that it would be best to take care of the young girl, and become her fathers. They know what they're doing...what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Written by NoraMutaoFrost, narrated by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180515">A Heart Between Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost">NoraMutaoFrost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/kg16yc3upnkimsi/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch1.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My apologies, someone was setting off fireworks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ubxbs9llanlwx8/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch2.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/rqexz7p2nnjde6c/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch3.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zvcb5flmyv52cxn/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch4.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/c2ipzz1w889v74k/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch5.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content warning for referenced child abuse for this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/qkf4axudi77ap8a/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch6.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/5zx18bu110dj23b/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch7.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a warning for child abuse in this chapter, and likely a lot of the chapters to come</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/70xjje8dof9hu1s/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch8.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/wcou0q537hsyj7h/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch9.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/hnn98a94ychw45f/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch10.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p><iframe></iframe><br/>EMBED (for wordpress.com hosted blogs and a</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/kr8dja13zt1fpl1/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch11.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/os2eopcspd30fc6/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch12.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/uo5nqq2vajpf87g/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch13.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/5vp3dslh9m70g02/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch14.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/eur50rxyzy32op1/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch15.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/n2uw6h55mgdzz7b/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch16.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/chikpczif2oaom2/A_Heart_Between_Us_Ch17.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>